12 Anime for Christmas
=12 Anime for Christmas= Posted on December 13, 2010 Written by Nopy 4 CommentsFor a country where Christians only make up 2% of the population, it’s hard to imagine that most of Japan celebrates Christmas. Of course, this also means that Japanese TV shows also celebrate Christmas with 1 or 2 episodes dedicated to the holiday, and anime is no exception. With Christmas fast approaching, anime fans may be looking for some anime episodes to get into the holiday spirit, so here are 12 Christmas anime that I recommend for this season. Love Hina Christmas Special http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/love-hina/ Poor Keitaro still can’t find a way to confess his love for Naru, but with a little luck and some help from the girls at Hinata Inn, a miracle might just happen. This is one of my favourite anime Christmas episodes and if you’ve seen it, you’ll know why. Toradora episode 19 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/toradora/ Angel Taiga sets up the stage for Ryuiji to finally tell Minori how he feels, but ignores her own feelings towards Ryuji. This was a bittersweet episode which marked a huge turning point in the relationships between the characters. Card Captor Sakura episode 35 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/ccs/ Sakura worries about what to get Yukito for his birthday/Christmas. However, when the two of them go out on a date, the appearance of a clow card threatens to ruin everything. This was a cute episode and we get to see Sakura seal another elemental card. Shakugan no Shana Second episode 22 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/shana/ It’s almost Christmas and Yuji must make a choice between Shana or Kazumi. Things turn for the worse though when Fumino attacks. School Rumble 2nd Semester episode 19 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/school-rumble/ It seems like forever since Harima started writing his manga. With the final chapter now complete, will he be able to get through Tenma’s thick head how he feels about her this Christmas? It’s hilarious how nothing ever goes right for Harima, but you’ve got to enjoy seeing the lengths he’ll go to in order to impress his love. Minami-ke episode 12 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/minami-ke/ While Chiaki may seem mature most of the time, she still believes in Santa Claus so it’s up to everyone to keep her dreams alive. Kana may seem dumb and annoying at times, but she shows her affection for her little sister in episodes like this one. Lucky Star episode 11 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/lucky-star/ Considering Lucky Star has no plot, it’s really hard to sum up what this episode was about. Just know that it took place during Christmas and has some funny jokes. Kimi ni Todoke episode 22 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/kimi-ni-todoke/ This will be the first time that Sawako has been invited to spend Christmas with her friends, but how can she tell her parents that she won’t be spending Christmas with them? What’s worse, her dad has mistaken Sawako’s present for Kazehaya has his own. Kimi ni Todoke always makes you go “aww”, but this episode really makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hayate the Combat Butler episode 1 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/hayate/ Hayate has been self-sufficient for most of his life due to his irresponsible parents, but when they leave him a Christmas present of a 156,804,000 Yen debt, he’s forced to kidnap a girl for ransom. As luck would have it, he accidently ends up saving her instead, and so begins a comical series about a super-rich hiki girl and her butler. DiGi Charat Christmas Special http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/digi-charat/ The cast is invited onto a luxury cruise, but discover that it is actually a trap set up by Piyoko. While filled with nonsensical fighting, there is a message about the importance of family. Chrono Crusade episode 12 http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/chrono-crusade/ Azmaria looks for a gift for Rosette and Chrono while they try to make this Christmas a special one for Azmaria. This episode takes a short break from the usual demon-slaying in order to remind viewers of the importance of spending time together. Tokyo Godfathers http://www.forevergeek.com/2010/12/12-anime-for-christmas/tokyogodfathers/ On Christmas Eve, three homeless people find an abandoned baby in the trash. Together, they look for the baby’s parents, leading them on a wild adventure where they each confront their past mistakes. This compelling story will have you believing in miracles. Anime fan? Check out ‘Time of Eve’ a Kickstarter funded movie on the Forevergeek Kickstarter Store http://store.forevergeek.com/time-of-eve-the-movie/ Filed Under: Anime & Comics, FeaturesTagged: Card Captor Sakura, christmas, Chrono Crusade, DiGi Charat, Hayate The Combat Butler, Kimi ni Todoke, Love Hina, lucky star, Minami-ke, School Rumble, Shakugan no Shana, Tokyo Godfathers, Toradora About Nopy Nopy is an engineer and a rabid fan of anime. He also enjoys collecting anime figures, reading manga, and viewing artwork from anime/manga artists. Nopy began blogging about anime in 2008 and joined the Forever Geek team in 2009. Besides anime and manga, he also enjoys the occasional video game and catching the latest internet memes. #zergnet-widget-17759 .zergentity{width:23%!important;} http://www.zergnet.com/i/265464/17759/0/0/0Arya Stark Proves Kids Today Can’t Handle '80s Nintendo http://www.zergnet.com/i/222154/17759/0/0/010 Great Movies Ruined By Awful Endings http://www.zergnet.com/i/271324/17759/0/0/09 Celebrity Voice Actors Who Ruined Their Video Games http://www.zergnet.com/i/302514/17759/0/0/0What Pepper From 'American Horror Story' Really Looks Like http://www.zergnet.com/i/304158/17759/0/0/0Why You Shouldn't Try to Reach Level 30 in 'Destiny' http://www.zergnet.com/i/241065/17759/0/0/0First Look At The New 'Sinister Six' Movie http://www.zergnet.com/i/281363/17759/0/0/09 Games That Changed Everything http://www.zergnet.com/i/229423/17759/0/0/09 Characters We Still Can't Accept Are Gone Comments #Taylor says:December 14, 2010 at 5:33 AMGasp! I’m surprised to not see the Christmas episode of Vandread up here. Otherwise, awesome list including some anime i’ve never heard of Reply #Nobu-chan says:November 29, 2012 at 8:48 AMYay, thanks for this list! <3 I can also add Tegami Bachi 12 episode ^^ Reply Trackbacks #Have Yourself an Animated Christmas: Unsung Classics of Christmas Anime says:December 12, 2011 at 3:34 PM... are quite a few good lists of good anime Christmas episodes to watch already, so I highly recommend checking some of ... Reply #On The Seventh Day Of Christmas Blogging… « Paper Chimes says:December 20, 2012 at 1:08 PM... was a post about Christmas Episodes that everyone should watch. Because, quite frankly, there are some excelent ones out ... Reply Speak Your Mind Cancel reply Name * Email * Website Category:Christmas Category:Christmas/Anime Category:Anime Category:Love Hina Category:Love Hina/Franchise Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:CardCaptor Category:CardCaptor/Franchise Category:Shakugan no Shana Category:Shakugan no Shana/Franchise Category:Christmas/Episodes Category:Toradora Category:Toradora/Franchise Category:School Rumble Category:School Rumble/Episode Category:Minami-ke Category:Minami-ke/Franchise Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Hayate the Combat Butler/Franchise Category:DiGi Charat Category:DiGi Charat/Franchise Category:Christmas/Specials Category:Chrono Crusade Category:Chrono Crusade/Franchise Category:Tokyo Godfathers Category:Tokyo Godfathers/Franchise Category:Santa Claus